


Gourmet Mac and Cheese

by goddess_of_flowers_and_death



Series: Little Hunter AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_flowers_and_death/pseuds/goddess_of_flowers_and_death
Summary: Food's starting to run low, and Dean is forced to get creative.





	Gourmet Mac and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is fifteen. Sam is eleven. Adam is six.

"What's for dinner?" Dean glanced over from the stovetop to his youngest brother standing tiptoe beside him.

"Mac and cheese," Dean replied shortly, absently stirring the pot of cheap pasta while trying to mentally create a grocery list of the essentials they were out of and budget with the little cash they had left.

"Mac and cheese again?" Adam whined, folding his arms in a pout and scuffing his little socked feet against the linoleum floor. Dean paused in his stirring and set the wooden spoon down on the counter.

"Not just any mac and cheese!" Dean knelt beside his brother, ruffling his spiky hair to get his attention again. "Today we're having _special_ mac and cheese."

Adam giggled and ducked out of his big brother’s reach; his big blue eyes widened. " _Special_ mac and cheese?" He fiddled with his shirt hem, his gaze locked on Dean's face. Dean hesitated, racking his brain for what he could possibly put in the food today to spice it up. They had run out of ketchup a few days ago, and he was saving the hot dogs for dinner tomorrow. He couldn't very well put the last bit of cereal they had in the mac and cheese, but if he couldn't find anything else, he might try that . . .

Wait, if he was lucky, there might still be . . . Dean stood quickly and opened up the cabinets, rummaging around until he found it. Perfect. There was still half a jar of the marshmallow fluff that Sam had bought a couple weeks ago for his stupid nachos. Sammy might have outgrown marshmallow fluff mac and cheese, but Adam was just the right age for it.

Dean set the plastic jar triumphantly down on the counter next to the cheese powder mixes. "Yup." He busied himself stirring the sticky pasta once more and starting to pour water for the cheese mix. The milk was only for breakfast cereal until they finished it off. "This mac and cheese has a secret ingredient to make it _amazing_. Isn't that right, Sammy?"

Sam looked up from his textbook, papers, and notes spread out across half the card table in the kitchen, and slipped a headphone out of one ear. "Huh?" Dean held up the plastic jar with a smile far too wide for the situation. Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Yeah, Adam. That's a special mac and cheese ingredient. It's _super_ exotic."

"Really?" Adam's face lit up like Christmas came early. "Wow!"

"Yeah, so go wash your hands." Dean waved the wooden spoon threatening at the boy, shooing him towards the closet-sized bathroom. "Dinner'll be ready soon."

Sam watched him scurry off before turning back to his brother at the stove. "Please leave the marshmallow out of mine."

"Wha~at?" Dean shot the preteen a mischievous grin over his shoulder, turning the stove off when the timer began beeping insistently at them. "You used to love marshmallow fluff mac and cheese!"

"Yeah, when I was Adam's age!" Sam's tone was light, but Dean had to keep his face towards his cooking to hide the falter in his smile. Sammy was right. He wasn't a kid anymore.

"Can't be grosser than the 'nachos' you got this for in the first place." Dean kept his own voice as playful as before, mixing the unnaturally orange powder into a bowl of tap water.

"Can't knock it 'til you've tried it, jerk." When Dean glanced back again, Sam's eyes were back on his textbook, pencil tapping idly on the tabletop as he skimmed the long paragraphs.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." The orange goo mixed smoothly over the drained noodles, and Dean was soon serving up three bowls, mixing a sturdy spoonful of marshmallow fluff into Adam's smaller plastic bowl. It only took him a few seconds to set the table, placing a bowl and a fork in the table space front of each chair. "Dinner's on, bitch. Headphones off."

Sam sighed and took his other headphone off, dropping his textbook heavily on the floor next to his chair to clear a spot for his food.

"Adam!" Dean called down the short hallway, sitting down behind his own bowl. "Adam, dinner!"

The younger boy came racing from the doorway and shuffled into his seat, feet dangling. Dean watched with no small amount of anticipation as the youngest boy took a massive spoonful of his dinner.

"Mmm." Adam's smile sent a dribble of marshmallow-y cheese running down his chin. "Exotic!"

Sam laughed, and Dean took in a breath. One more dinner successfully accomplished. Between school lunches and that package of hot dogs they had, he wouldn't have to worry about food until the cereal ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by season 10 episode 12, when Dean mentioned the various kinds of mac and cheese he used to make for Sam. And in case you were wondering, marshmallow fluff mac and cheese is awful. It's truly disgusting. My friend and I tried it because Dean mentioned it in that episode, and it was terrible. Don't do it. 
> 
> I promise I'm still going to write the second half of that other one. And also, this AU is not as fluffy as I'm making it sound right now, so don't get too comfortable. 
> 
> -Persephone
> 
> I still don't own Supernatural. Sorry, folks.


End file.
